Night and Day
by hermoine.m.malfoy11
Summary: Hermione comes back to Hogwarts for her final year to get away from a horrible breakup, Draco comes back to get away from his family and the press, what will happen in their final year? 'Why do I care if I hurt you Granger' Hg/DM RW/PP GW/BZ  smut fluff
1. Chapter 1

OK guys be nice, this is my first fanfic! and its all because of my bestest best friend Morgan!

p.s J.K owns all characters but the plot is mine

EWE?

Ch.1

_"Ronald! What are you doing?" a look of shock and pain plastered all across Hermione's face. Caught red – handed, Ron turned around quick enough to see Hermione quickly brush away a tear. _

_"'Mione, it's not what it looks like! She fell into me!" Ron turned to Lavender for confirmation, but all she did was smirk and swiftly walk away. _

_"RON, you can't lie to me anymore, I've fallen for it to many times with you and her but not now, not this time! I'm done Ron." Another tear slipped down her face as she said the words that ripped the last tiny piece of her heart that hadn't been shattered by the sight of her boyfriend making out with her long time "frien-emy"._

_ "Please 'Mione, please, I love you; it won't happen again just give me one more chance!" He begged as he tried to wipe away her tears._

_ "No, Ronald, its over I'm tired of being the only one fully in this relationship." She said as she moved his hand away from her face; she knew there was nothing else to say, so she simply did the only thing she could, besides jinx his arse off the face of the planet. She walked away, leaving him alone crying out her name, begging her forgiveness._

That night was the night when Hermione made her decision, she would go back to Hogwarts, get her education, and become the 'Brightest Witch of All Time', no man would ever distract her from her dreams again. Hermione was relieved when she stepped onto the Hogwarts Express with Ginny and Luna, although she would miss Harry and Ron, she would miss Ron because it had only been 2 weeks since they had broken up and her heart still ached from his deceit. The train ride wasn't long enough; she wasn't sure if this had been a good idea, seeing her second home rebuilt after the second wizarding world, seeing the places her and Ron were intimate whilst helping with the cleanup of Hogwarts.

But when she stepped off the train she realized that it was a great idea to come back, she had honestly missed Hogwarts and being with her friends, not seeing Ron for months on end was a plus also. That was until she bumped into something or someone hard.

"Watch out you- Oh, Granger its sooo nice to see you again." "Sorry" she mumbled, Hermione had heard that voice before, only now the voice sounded strained, as though his spirit was broken. 'Wait!' she thought, 'there's only one person in this world who would ever call me Granger' and sure enough Draco Malfoy was staring down at her the look of disgust evident on his face.

"What the hell are YOU doing here Malfoy? Shouldn't you be off hiding with you other Death Eater friends?" Today was not the mess with Hermione; she would die before she let Draco Malfoy get the best of her today.

"Not that it's any of your business, mud-blood, but I came to further my education and didn't you hear? I received a special pardon from the Minister of Magic because my mother saved your precious little Potter" Draco smirked and walked away. He wasn't stupid, he knew that the pardon he was granted wouldn't be enough to keep him from Azkaban if he fought with part of 'The Golden Trio'; he didn't even understand why he would waste his time with her, though he no longer believed in the blood status bullocks, she still frustrated him beyond no end. 'She looked good; maybe she finally got that stick out of her arse.' He smirked silently to himself until- 'what the hell did I just think? She did not look good! Sweet Salazar, Draco, you need a shag!' Silently berating himself, he came upon Blaze Zabini who smirked at the sight of Draco mentally beating himself up.

"Ay mate, come into contact with Granger already?" he was the only one who could tell what Draco was thinking, most of the time. "What? How did you know?" Draco asked in anger. "Because mate, she's the only one who can get under that pale skin of yours!" Blaise chuckled. "Sod off" was all Draco replied, and the both strolled off to the Great Hall to watch another boring house sorting.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

"Hermione, are you ok...Hermione?" Ginny was starting to panic; Hermione hadn't said one word the entire night, she seemed fine on the train but when Ginny met back up on the platform, Hermione had simply sighed and walked towards the castle, Ginny pushing past other students just to keep up with her. Ginny thought she was really missing Harry, as did she, and Ron for who knows why. Ginny dearly loved her brother, but she knew he was the biggest prick in England. It had been an hour since the 'Welcome back' feast and the house sorting, they were now in Ginny's shared dorm in the Gryffindor house and Hermione had still not said anything; '_this is getting ridiculous! She can't miss them that much, she has me and Luna, and of course Neville_.'

Then it hit her, "Hermione, did you by chance run into anyone when I left you to get my things?" Ginny was utterly surprised when Hermione barked out a harsh laugh; "Yes and you'll never believe who it was". The glint in Hermione's eye was evil and almost terrifying as she started to recall the earlier event and Ginny knew this would prove to be a very memorable year.

"Come on mate, you can tell me, you think Granger is _HOT_!" Blaise had been on this subject since Derek Abner was sorted into the Hufflepuff house an hour and forty-five minutes ago; dolt first year though it was an honor, glaikit Hufflepuff.

"I don't think she's hot, that mud-blood isn't even attractive enough to shine my shoes," Draco spat. "I loathe her beyond anything else, even more than I loathe Potter… Or my father." Draco hoped that maybe the awkward turn this conversation had taken would save him from answering any more of Blaise's questions.

"Drake, I know you don't believe in all that blood status rubbish anymore and as for Hermione? I'd shag her, she's blossomed since our 4th year when she fixed her teeth and her bird's nest of hair became soft wave of a honey ocean. She also has big chebs and a nice arse." Blaise smirked at his own thoughts. Draco felt something in the pit of his stomach, 'what the hell' he thought?

At that moment Hermione had opened the secret passage way leading into the heads common room where Blaise and Draco were discussing the young witch. "Ah Hermione I see you found it alright? Had a bit of trouble ourselves didn't we, Draco" Blaise drawled smiling genuinely at her.

"Not too much trouble Blaise," she returned his smile; "but if I may ask what is _Mr. Malfoy_ doing here?" she made no effort whatsoever to hide the disgust in her voice.

"Well surely McGonnagit told you Granger," Draco was ecstatic that just his being there riled her up, this was going to be a fun year;"I'm staying in the heads dorms with you and Zabini" his trademark smirk on his face.

"What? Why? I don't believe you, _Professor McGonagall _wouldn't allow you to stay here, and she knows how much I despise you and everything you stand for!" Hermione couldn't believe it, why had her favorite teacher done this to her?

"Hermione please calm down, I'll explain everything to you shortly, Draco maybe you should go to bed, it would probably be best for all of us" Blaise knew this would not end well, 'damn you McGonagall for not having explained it to her!'

"Like hell I'm leaving! This is about to become fun, do you want to know why I'm here Granger, do you really want to know?" Draco himself was beginning to get irritated, just Granger herself annoyed him, walking around with perfect grades, being a know-it-all, treating everyone else like their dolts; just thinking about these things now made him furious.

"Granger, I deserve to live here as much as you do, more than you do actually and I don't intend to leave, so suck it up or bugger off" Hermione's jaw set, today was not the day to mess with Hermione Jean Granger.

"Malfoy I don't know what you're going on about you stupid prat, but if you think _you_ deserve this more than_ me, _you insignificant death eater following little twit, your very, very wrong! I bet you were never a real death eater, I know you have the mark, and I'm sure you enjoyed being coddled like the baby you are but I bet _Voldemort _never confided in you, never let you in the inner circle, oh yes you had the mission to kill D-Dumbledore," She stumbled over her former headmaster's name; "but you failed, you weren't worth the _Snakes _time, he only chose you because he presumed you would die, the ultimate punishment for your fathers mistake-"

"Granger, don't you ever speak of my father again! How dare you! You have no right to speak so poorly of me when you are nothing more than Saint Potter's mud-blood friend, the only reason you are famous is because you shagged the boy who lived and the ginger-fuck. You think you're famous because you're smart? You're famous because everyone has heard the story of you and the two gormless shits were shacked up together for months on end. And another thing, yo-" (_CRUNCH_) Draco felt the blood flowing from his nose before he felt the impact of it. Hermione had broken his nose, again, with a swift hard punch. "Don't you ever speak of, or insinuate that I was ever intimate with anyone during our months in hiding, especially Harry! He is my best friend, a brother to me, and twice the man you will _ever_ be! You aren't even a man, you aren't anything" she finished and walked away to the room marked 'Head Girl'.

"Fucking Granger, that's the second time!" Draco spat, "Zabini, where the hell were you? Some best mate you are," Draco cast a spell on himself which set his broken nose and then used a quick scourigfy spell to get the blood off his Italian cashmere sweater.

"Sorry mate, I wanted you guys to get it all out on day one, but it seems the storm isn't over yet. Bloody hell, the girl has quite a punch!" Blaise admired, "You're telling me" Draco agreed a small smile graced his lips.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3

"Good morning, Hermione. Sleep well?" Blaise asked, pouring himself some fresh coffee.

"Good morning, Blaise, I slept fine." Hermione never could lie easily, so she tried to change the subject before Blaise caught on, "do we have any tea? Coffee makes me to gittery, and I like to stay calm and collected for class; keeps my mind more focused."'

Hermione had not slept well last night at all; the horrific nightmares that began after the war had only intensified since she came back to Hogwarts. Blaise handed her a mug and put a kettle of water on the stove to heat, while waiting for it she and Blaise were discussing head duties, and which prefects to pair together for night watches. Blaise was surprisingly easy to live with; nice, charming, and helpful- not at all like Malfoy had been in the past couple of weeks.

"I think we should discuss the Yule ball, it is coming up in December" Blaise mentioned, Hermione had been dreading this conversation since McGonagall first told them they were to plan one, since Harry and Ron were no longer at Hogwarts and Victor was now playing quidditch for the Bulgarians since he had completed his schooling at Durmstrang; she would have no one to go with.

"Oh, err, yes well we can discuss at Fridays meeting, we'll ask everyone their opinion of what the venue should be and when to host it." Hermione was getting the kettle off the stove when she felt someone staring at her; Draco was giving her a murderous glare from across the room.

"Were you wrestling a hippogriff last night Granger? Or just simply getting attacked? I was rather hoping it was the latter but I see your still in one piece, how unfortunate."

"Here we go again." Blaise muttered under his breath, "Drake, come on its seven in the morning, can't we leave this until later?"

"No we can't, Granger kept me up all night with her screaming! I think I at least have a right to know why she was ruining my good night's sleep-"

"Malfoy what are you talking about I slept all through the night, I wasn't screaming." Hermione was afraid this would happen, but she'd be damned if Malfoy was going to blame her for him not sleeping; she had heard him cry out in his sleep before as well, why did their rooms have to be right beside each other?

Their bickering had lasted until it was time for their first class, Hermione went into Slughorn's classroom and sat next to Ginny, still fuming from her and Malfoy's argument. "Slytherin's giving you a hard time? All you have to do is hex them, they'll know to leave you alone; hey, and I can teach you an excellent bat bogey charm! I used it on Ron after you… Never mind," Ginny saw the look Hermione was giving her, and she knew it was best to leave her alone until she calmed down. Hermione felt someone was staring at her again, she turned around in her chair already know what kind of look it was and who it was. Malfoy was staring at her openly, only this time he looked like he was studying her, he still had the cold stare she had come to know, but there was definitely a question in his eyes also.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch.4

Draco had been awakened in the middle of the night, by a blood curdling scream. He had thought at first it was just his own night terrors were the cause of this noise, until he heard another scream more high pitched then the one in his dream. Startled Draco had gotten up, assuming someone was being attacked; he picked his wand off his night stand and left his bedroom walking into the hall way he and Granger shared. He looked around and just as he was about to go back to bed, he heard her.

"Please, no it's a fake we didn't steal anything! It's a fake, no!" and another scream rang through his ears. Draco knew who Hermione was talking to, he remembered those words from a short time ago in his family's drawing room; Hermione was pleading with Bellatrix Lestrange, his aunt, whom had died almost a year ago. 'What is going on in there' he wondered as he walked toward her room. He made a decision that he would check on her just to make sure she wasn't being attacked, he didn't want to be the one blamed if she was killed! And ever so gently he opened the door to Hermione's room and looked inside; there strung out all across her bed with her left arm protectively held close to her chest, lay Hermione, tears running down her face as she was once again pleading with the dream Bellatrix. Draco wondered whether or not he should wake her, but figured it would be best to just leave her; he didn't want to be hexed by her for entering her room at three a.m. unannounced. He did have pity for her though, he knew what it was like to be tormented by the past even in dreams where he just wanted to drift away and leave consciousness behind, the memories of his unforgivable past haunted him.

The next morning he woke once more feeling once again tense, tired and aggravated. 'Bloody Granger,' he thought 'I might have actually gotten some sleep last night if it wasn't for her!' he knew it would be a bad day for him so her might as well make it an even worse day for her, and what better way to start the day than to get Granger all riled up

. "Were you wrestling a hippogriff last night Granger? Or just simply getting attacked? I was rather hoping it was the latter but I see your still in one piece, how unfortunate."

"Here we go again." Blaise muttered under his breath, "Drake, come on its seven in the morning, can't we leave this until later?" "No we can't, Granger kept me up all night with her screaming! I think I at least have a right to know why she was ruining my good night's sleep-"he held back his smirk, he could already see that today might not be so bad, he loved to get Grangers knickers all in a twist.

"Malfoy what are you talking about I slept all through the night, I wasn't screaming." 'Lies' he thought "Why Granger, I didn't think you Gryffindor's lied, and what kind of bravery was that, when you begged and pleaded and screamed: "Please, Please" the look in Grangers eye was murderous and he thought of something that might just send her over the top,

"Maybe her dream was about Weaselbee and her trying to shag! Was it, Granger? Was the Weasel trying to stick his little tooth-pick in you?" "Draco, mate come on, you had your laugh now let's go" Blaise warned as he looked to Hermione apologetically, Draco couldn't believe it Blaise was worried about Hermione's feelings.

"Don't worry Blaise" Hermione remarked, "I don't really listen to him anymore, if he wasn't good enough for the dark lord to listen to then he definitely isn't worth me listening to him."

'That Bitch!' Draco thought, "Oh, one question, Granger. How is it to have sex with a ginger who has slept with his slag of an ex- girlfriend many times while you two were together? What, you thought no one knew? Everyone knows Granger; you're the poor victim of his cheating; well maybe if you gave him some every now and then he wouldn't have had to look somewhere else for it! " this time he couldn't help it, he smirked, with a triumphant glow in his eye. Hermione had nothing to say, she grabbed her bag and walked swiftly out through the portrait hole.

"Draco that was uncalled for, you went too far, mate" Blaise said as he shook his head and left, leaving Draco alone in the kitchen of their dorms. 'Had I really gone too far? Eh, she'll be fine, bloody Gryffindor. Although she did look upset…' Draco pondered, 'Wait, why do I care? I'm not supposed to care!'

Draco was the last one into Slughorn's class, the class had already started but he knew he wouldn't get into trouble. Slughorn liked him, he was very good at potions, and although Draco didn't care for Slughorn as much as he had Professor Snape, his late god father, he respected him and thought highly of him. He sat down in his usual seat up in the back of the classroom and looked down to where Hermione sat, she was shaking, but just a bit, she looked small and fragile. Had his words really put her in that bad of shape? Why did he care? And since when was the bossy, know-it-all, Gryffindor fragile? He studied her for most of the class first only glancing over now and then, but as class went on his attention switched from the board to her, he was staring at her now and as much as he wanted to stop he couldn't. She turned around suddenly and stared right back at him, he knew he was caught but he didn't care, the only thing he could think was 'what is going on, why do I care if I hurt you?'


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. 5

"Hermione- Luna and I are going to Hogsmeade this weekend to look for dresses. The Yule ball is s close and we haven't even started looking! Do you want to come with us?" Ginny was tired of see her best friend upset, it had been nearly a week since she came in to Slughorn's class fuming, and she was still acting funny. 'I wonder what happened to break her like this' Ginny wondered, Hermione was always the optimistic one, when Ron had given up on their Horcrux search Hermione had stayed with Harry; though it killed her, and the carried on without him. Hermione always bounced back, even when she and Ron broke up.

"Gin, I don't know I have a lot to do, I have to meet with the prefects and then meet with Blaise to go over some plans for the tutor service we're setting up, and I don't know I might not even to the ball."

"WHAT? Hermione you're going, you need some time off of the head duties, you're coming with us, and you're going to get a beautiful dress, and you're going to have a great time at the ball!" The look in Ginny's eye gave Hermione the feeling she had lost the fight.

"Ok Gin, I'll go, I'll go! Sweet Merlin, has anyone told you that you are just like your mum?" Ginny smiled, she had gotten Hermione to concede, and Hermione really did need some fun and excitement in her life, and the dance would be the perfect thing for her!

"Brilliant, well then I'll meet you in the Great Hall Saturday morning, 9 sharp! Godric, if your late, 'Mione, I will come to your room and drag you from it!"

"Ok! I understand, speaking of the ball, have you had anyone ask you yet?"

Hermione just wanted to get the topic off of her, "no, well I mean some boys have asked but they just don't appeal to me, the way Harry did… What about you?" Hermione had not expected this; Ginny was beautiful, she could have any man she wanted why had she turned them down? The subject of boys asking her to the dance was almost heart breaking, ye she had been asked by several guys, Seamus Finnegan, Dean Thomas, even Neville but she couldn't bare to go to the dance with a date, but she couldn't tell Ginny that! She almost wished Blaise or even Dra- Malfoy would come in and interrupt them! Hermione knew that Ginny would shut up about the dance, actually the two Slytherin's would shut her up and make her leave. Hermione felt a small pang of guilt at the thought but she was exhausted, she just wanted to curl up in her bed with Crookshanks and drift off to sleep.

As though the two Slytherin's had heard her silent prayer, Blaise and Draco came walking in discussing some essay they had to write on the uses of Gurdy roots.

"Well, well, what do we have here? The littlest Weasel came to see her friend?" Draco's drawl cut through the abrupt silence, Ginny was staring daggers at the both of them.

"H-hello, Ginny" Blaise stuttered, this didn't escape Draco or Hermione.

"Hello _Zabini, Malfoy_; Hermione I'm going to go, I have quidditch practice in an hour"

"Bye, Gin, see you Saturday!" Hermione continued to sit in her favorite recliner as Ginny packed up her books and jacket and left briskly ignoring the two boys as she went.

"Goodbye G-Ginny, please come back a-any t-time you want to!" Blaise stuttered once more before Ginny had passed the portrait threshold. Hermione was quite amused by Blaise, she had never seen flustered before and she had a front row seat to it, she and Draco silently watched him as he watched her walk away.


	6. Chapter 6

OK guys, i know it's been awhile since I've written anything but its been a crazy winter holiday for sure! i hope you all will still read and bare with me :( ill try and write more often, and thanks so much for all the reviews i got, i wasn't expecting so many positive reviews :), i wrote an extra long chapter tonight so hopefully you wont hate me :)

* * *

><p>Ch.6<p>

"What the hell was that?" Draco asked Blaise when Granger left the sitting room.

"What do you mean?" Blaise asked unsuccessfully trying to seem oblivious.

"You stuttered while talking to a girl, not just a girl but Weaselbee's sister!" Draco was getting irritated; Blaise never lied to him, what was going on? First he felt pity for Granger, then he cares about her feelings and now Blaise was taking up for her and also stuttering when talking to a girl.

"Mate, the girl has a name, its Ginny, and if you must know I'm quite smitten with her. I've fancied her for years, ever since we first marked each other during the Slytherin/ Gryffindor quidditch match; but seeing as she was seeing Potter I didn't feel I had a chance, but now that they've broken up I'm going to try and court her." Blaise smiled as he said the last few words

. 'What? Blaise likes Weasley? Why didn't I know this?' "But you've been around _Ginny _many times, I don't see why your stuttering? Also, aren't you supposed to be the biggest man whore in Slytherin? You're supposed to have super self-confidence and here you are tongue- tied by a little Gryffindor?"

"I've never talked to her. I mean when we're in a match I'm focusing on keeping the bludgers off everyone and trying to hit the Gryffindor's. And she was always a year behind us, so we never had classes together as we do now." An awkward silence filled the room, this was Blaise Zabini- Slytherin man whore, and here he was stumbling over his own tongue trying to talk to Ginny Weasley; the look on Blaise's face told Draco that there was no deterring him from his pursuit to court her.

"Well, I guess good luck with that? I don't really know what to say, but you're my best mate and if she will make you happy go for it; and it will probably get Potter's knickers in a twist so that's a plus!" Draco finished with a smirk.

Draco and Blaise did not see their Gryffindor roommate eavesdropping on their conversation from the kitchen, 'Blaise likes Ginny, how sweet? But Malfoy's right, Blaise is a man whore, what if he just wants to sleep with Ginny to provoke Harry?' she quickly and quietly glanced around the corner and looked at the two men. 'Blaise looks as though he is quite smitten with Ginny and why would he have to lie to Draco? Blaise is his best mate. I guess Ginny good do A LOT worse, Blaise is very handsome and he is extremely kind and smart, for a Slytherin anyways. Should I tell Ginny?' Hermione risked another quick glance around the corner but this time she ended up hitting a hard surface, she was face to chest with Malfoy and the look on his face was beyond murderous.

"What the hell Granger, are you spying on us?" Hermione looked over to Zabini whose head popped up at this accusation; she could feel the blush creeping up her neck and face. "I-I-I was going to make some tea and wondered if you all would like some too."

"Come off it Granger, what did you hear?" Draco found it quite hilarious that Hermione had been spying on them, because she had no life, she had to eavesdrop on others to make her feel some sort of self-worth; Draco almost voiced this too, until he saw the blush creeping from the neck of her shirt up to her face and the look of utter shock and panic on her clear radiant face. Something about the way she bit her bottom lip made him rethink his taunt, hell it made him rethink a lot of things.

Hermione was apologizing profusely for spying on them and told Blaise she thought it was very sweet and romantic the way he felt for Ginny, but Draco hardly listened, he was too busy trying to right himself, 'What the hell am I doing? Thinking that Hermione is radiant! Did I just call her Hermione? What's wrong with me?' Draco heard a voice in the back of his head almost whispering him the answers to his own questions, 'Hermione is radiant beautiful in fact, there's nothing wrong with liking a beautiful girl even if she's not pure-blooded, you don't believe in blood status anymore remember?' The voice may have been right but Draco would be damned if he would ever admit to anyone, even himself, that he liked Granger. He was still internally battling with himself as Blaise and Hermione talked of ways to help Blaise win Ginny over, after Hermione had made sure that Blaise had the purest intention of courting her friend Hermione could not see why they shouldn't date, they would make a very attractive couple and they both had a love for Quidditch that was almost viewed as a religious experience and she truly believed it would make them both extremely happy and that's all Hermione wanted for her friend.

Suddenly Draco snapped out of his stupor long enough to excuse himself to his room, 'what's wrong with him' Hermione thought ' Draco wasn't near as nasty as he usually is to me, which I'm not complaining about but… I wonder if he's sick, he did look a bit pale there before he left. Hmmm maybe I should bring him some hot soup and see if he needs anything' Hermione stopped in her tracks.'why do I care if he's sick, why do I care if he needs anything, I called him Draco, yes there is certainly something wrong with me' Hermione started to her room but as she walked her conscious raged in her head, 'What if DRACO, that's his name use it, remember fear of a name only increases fear of the thing itself; but what if Draco is sick, don't you think you should at least check up on him? You would for Harry, even for Ron and even though he is nasty to you, how would you feel if he got very sick and passed out or worse; no one would know for days.' "OK, OK!" Hermione quietly whispered to herself, Hermione turned around and went to the kitchen, made a steaming bowl of Green Thai Spiced Chicken Soup, an old recipe she and her mum used to make. It always made Hermione feel better when she was ill, the Green Thai made her sleep so peacefully, maybe he would enjoy it as much as she did. Probably not, this was Draco Malfoy, he was from one of the most wealthiest wizarding families in Europe, he has been to the most expensive of restaurants with the most delicious food and at his home they had house elves use their magic (Hermione had to try not to become angered by the thought) to make the food amazing, while Hermione used regular ingredients and no magic and it was a muggle recipe. "Oh how he will just love this" Hermione sarcastically said to herself.

Draco sat on the edge of his bed, his elbows on his knee and his head in his hands. He was thinking of the past few months, when he ran into Hermione on the Hogwarts platform, Draco had thought she looked good, he felt pity for her nightmares, he cared whether or not he hurt her and no he thinks she's radiant and beautiful and thinks of her as Hermione now.

"Ugh, what's wrong with me?" he voiced aloud. 'There's nothing wrong with it, in fact maybe you should give in, maybe you should try and be nice to her. She's only foul when you're foul to her first'.

"Maybe the voice is right, I mean I could use her 'friendship' to the best of my ability, who's going to question to the little Gryffindor princess' judgment?" Draco was formulating a plan to get the Gryffindor princess on his side when he heard a knock on the door. Thinking it was Blaise he unlocked it using his wand and told him to come in.

Hermione opened the door, holding the tray of soup in her hand; she walked slowly into the vipers den.

"Hey, um, Dra-Draco; you didn't look very well earlier and you left the room so quick I didn't know if you were ok or not. I um- I brought you some homemade soup, and I just wanted… to see if you needed anything." Hermione was expecting Draco to yell at her to get out or insult her or something but when she looked up at him he was smiling, not his usual condescending smirk but an actual smile.

Draco was utterly shocked when Hermione walked in the door carrying a tray of soup for Salazar's sake! Hermione was playing right into his hands. He smiled, actually smiled; when was the last time that had happened? 'Well it was very thoughtful of her to think of me', Draco had yet to answer Hermione and she was standing awkwardly just inside his room. Draco, still sitting on his bed, watched Hermione shifting from foot to foot, her embarrassment and nervousness was evident. For whatever reason Draco thought this was adorable.

"Well I suppose I'll just leave this here and um- I hope you feel better, goodnight." Hermione hadn't expected his silence or the smile that seemed to be glued to his face, he really mustn't have felt well.

"No, Hermione; um, you don't have to go. Th-thank you for bringing me soup. You're right, of course," at this Hermione couldn't help but be astounded by this, Draco was saying thank you, said she was right, and called her Hermione!

"I'm not feeling very well and it was very kind of you to think of me." Draco knew she was surprised by this, sweet Salazar he was a good actor; but he cringed inside every time he complimented her, not because it wasn't true, but because it was so against his nature.

Another silence filled the room, "um- well your welcome and if you need anything, um let me know?" Hermione felt so awkward, why would Draco come to her for anything, and why was he being so nice Hermione was surprised and pleased at his new attitude but she knew this wouldn't last once he felt better he would be back to his usual pratty attitude.

"Thank you again Hermione, and I'll let you know if I need anything." Draco felt as though he might vomit, but not from his alleged sickness.

"Yes, well, Goodnight Draco." Hermione began backing out of Draco's room, still shocked and amazed by Draco's unusual approach towards her.

"Goodnight, Hermione," Draco said giving her another warm smile as Hermione closed the door.


End file.
